Love is an Explosion
by Maichiuu
Summary: Ino has been captured by Deidara and Tobi to be a new member of the Akatsuki. Ever since Deidara captured her and was assigned to be her partner, his feelings have been blooming for her. BETTER SUMMARY INSIDE! PLEASE READ AND COMMENT!
1. Preface

**_A/N: _**Why hello there! I'm no other than XxAnimeandBookLoverxX, it's a pleasure to meet you all! This is my second _Naruto_ fanfic, but it focuses on one of my mixed couples: Ino and Deidara. I know it's a really unexpected couple, but it's the only one out of the three couples that I'm fond of. FYI, the others were InoXSai and InoXChoji. Well, I hope you guys enjoy this. Please comment/review below.

**_Summary:_** Deidara and Tobi have been sent out on a mission. Not to find a jinjuriki, but to find a girl in the Hidden Leaf Village. This girl is no other than Ino Yamanaka. The Akatsuki desire her abilities to gather information about jinjuriki, but she's also desired by one of the members of the Akatsuki: Deidara. Ever since he's captured her and was assigned her partner, his feelings have been blooming for her ever since. But Ino doesn't feel the same way. She misses her home, her family, her friends, and her life. But her feelings start developing for him, too. But what will Ino do? She's already in the Akatsuki and betrayed her village, so how far will she go to betray her village _more_ by falling in love with a traitor?

**_Note: _**This takes place_ after _Team Ten, Kakashi, and Naruto kill Hidan and Kakuzu.

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Naruto belongs to Viz Media and Masashi Kishimoto._**

* * *

><p><em>Pleasure of love lasts but a moment, Pain of love lasts a lifetime. <em>

_-Bette Davis_


	2. Hunting the Little Piggy

**_A/N:_** Hiya, I'm _XxAnimeandBookLoverxX, _and it's a pleasure to be writing here today. I'm going to make this short. This is my second _Naruto _fanfic, so please enjoy! Not also that, but please comment. FYI, it's in my POV

* * *

><p><em>I-I have to keep running! Away... away from<em> them_! Away from the Akatsuki! As far... as far as possible! Just to keep myself alive and warn the village! I-I have to keep running! I can't stop! Not now!_

Ino's mind raced with adrenaline and panic, while she raced against her life. Her thoughts were filled with nothing but despair and fear, but thoughts of desperation and determination swirled in her mind, too. Those thoughts swam in her brain to remind her that she needs to survive and warn her village about the Akatsuki. Especially to Lady Tsunade and Sakura.

Getting killed was not an option.

"Hey, Tobi!" A voice yelled, sending chills down Ino's back as she hid behind a tree. She gulped in fear while a single tear slid down her cheek.

"Yes, senpai!" A goofy, childlike voice (which belonged to the man named Tobi) replied.

"Who is this kid we're chasing? And why _do _we have to chase... _her?_" He inquired, his voice crawling up and down Ino's back after each word he spoke. "I mean, she isn't that impressive, am I right? Yeah. She's just running and hiding from us instead of fighting us head on!"

"Weren't you listening to our leader, senpai?" the masked man teased. "You weren't gawking over your art again, were you? If you were, I'll tell our leader that you haven't been listening to-"

"I was listening, you idiot!" he hissed venomously. Ino flinched in fright behind her tree, holding in her scream with her hand. "I was just asking to remind the_both_of us _why _we have to capture this girl! I already know the reason! I just want to _know_ the _reason why_ we have to capture her! Do you understand now, hm?"

_Wait a minute! _Ino panicked while thoughts of dread filled her mind._ They- they... They want to capture me? But why?_

"Ye-ye-yes, senpai!" the man, known as Tobi, stuttered. "I'm so sorry if I meant any annoyance to you, Deidara-senpai!"

Deidara sighed. "Anyway, we should resume our search for her. She probably got away or she's hiding someplace. Either way, she isn't going to get that far."

Ino froze and all the color in her was drained out of her. Her body started shaking uncontrollably and more tears slipped out of her eyes and carved around her miserable face, comforting her as each one dripped after one another. She started rocking herself back and forth for comfort, trying to convince herself that everything was going to be alright as she went. But it wasn't working. Instead, Ino was just slipping herself into hysteria and insanity by the second. More waterfalls of tears descended around her face, carving themselves on her cheek like a hand - like a comforting hand. A comforting hand, trying to support Ino. A comforting hand trying to keep Ino together.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhawwwwwwwwwwww!"

"What the hell was that?" Deidara demanded, looking back at the direction from where the scream came from.

"I don't know, senpai." Tobi responded. "But whoever screamed, sure can scream loud. I can't even scream that loud! I'll show you! Do you wanna see, senpai? Do ya wanna see how loud I can scream? Do ya? Do ya, sen-"

"Shut up, Tobi, I wasn't asking you! Hmm!" the angry blonde snapped back. "Ha. From the sounds of things, it sounds like our little pig just squealed. We'll find her in no time if she keeps screaming like this."

Ino clamped her mouth shut by her own hand, trembling as she did so. She was stunned. That horrible, blood curdling scream came from her and she didn't even know. Ironic isn't it? She was trying to calm herself down, keep herself collected, and keep herself undetected but she just gave herself away without her knowing. And now she's going to be captured by the Akatsuki! This is all due to her own hysteria and insanity that caused this. It's amazing how words can affect people and their actions. But this doesn't mean it's over for Ino Yamanaka.

There still may be some hope for her... if there's any left for her, that is.

_Oh, my God! Oh, my God! OHMYGOD! OHMYGOD! OHMYGOD!_ Ino screamed in her head. _I have to get out of here! _NOW!

Then, she was at it again. She jumped up from her hiding spot and zipped through the trees as fast as she could. As fast as she can to escape and tell her village the incoming dangers. And to escape from her hunters. She can't stop, no matter what! She has to protect them all! Her family, her friends, her safety, but most importantly, her village - her home. There's no telling what they'll do to her. And the worst thing is, is that nobody will ever find her.

She must must survive and avoid capture from the Akatsuki at all costs.

"Well, well, well." Deidara chuckled, hovering above Ino on his clay hawk. "We finally corner the little piggy."

Deidara's voice sent a shivers down Ino's spine and that voice -that voice Ino despised and feared so much- seemed to control her. It controlled Ino to fear him, to loathe him, and to respect him. Ino was frightened by her unexpected enemy, but his presence, his voice, controlled her. Controlled her fear. She slowly turned her head around, only to see her fear right in front of her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: _**How was that for the first chapter, huh? I know this is a rough start, since I've never used my own POV for a story. Maybe once, but this is harder. Anyway, What do you guys think? Do you like? If so, then just press that little button that read **'_Review/Comment_****'! You know you want to. It's irresistible. You know you want to press it, so press it! **Thank you for reading and reviewing. Good day! :)


	3. Struggle

**_A/N: _**Hola! It's little, old me again! I hope all of you have been enjoyed the first chapter. If you liked that one, then you'll like this one. I'll promise you that much. Well, it's time to get the show on the road! Happy reading! And please don't forget to review/comment on the bottom. :)

* * *

><p><strong><em>Last Time<em>**

_Deidara's voice sent a shivers down Ino's spine and that voice -that voice Ino despised and feared so much- seemed to control her. It controlled Ino to fear him, to loathe him, and to respect him. Ino was frightened by her unexpected enemy, but his presence, his voice, controlled her. Controlled her fear. She slowly turned her head around, only to see her fear right in front of her eyes._

* * *

><p>Ino gently, but clumsily, landed on a tree branch. Then, she turned to face her fear in the eye.<p>

But regrets it when she does so.

Ino felt weak and vulnerable under Deidara's gaze. No, not just weak and vulnerable. She felt like she was being crushed by his gaze and that voice -oh, yes his voice- controlled Ino. His voice controlled everything: Her mind, her fears, her hate, and even her body. All of that is his now.

He planted his seeds of terror into Ino's mind and it's starting to spread its roots. Ino Yamanaka was speechless. She couldn't take her eyes of him, she can't even move. All she can do is stand there like a frightened, helpless bug, ready to be crushed on.

_Wha- What does he want with me? _Ino asked her herself._ No- why do the Akatsuki want me? Why?_

Typical Ino. Always asking herself questions, instead of just facing the truth- the reality. Truth is reality and reality is truth. But honestly, I think Ino doesn't want to know the truth, so that is why she distracts herself with her questions without her even realizing that she's doing so. She's always doing it.

If she wants the truth, the reality, then why not just ask the man who knows all her answers. Wouldn't that be simpler rather than just asking yourself pointless questions?

It doesn't matter, though. Ino already knows she's sunk. She knows that better than anyone else, _but _that doesn't mean she'll be captured without a fight.

But only if she knew how to. She's petrified by this man's gaze and voice that has complete power and control over her, disabling her from all of her rights. Ino has never felt so helpless and frightened in her life and while she's repeating these words in her head, she feels more helpless. Ironic, right?

Now as Ino feels meek and defenseless and has the disability to protect herself, she slowly starts to slip into hysteria.

"Aww, don't be like that, little piggy." Deidara chortled, hopping off his hawk and onto the branch. "I won't hurt you. Well... unless, you know, you attack me or something, hm. So don't force my hand."

Ino couldn't respond, all she could do was tremble and stare in fear at her hunter as he came closer to his kill. And when a predator locks onto it's prey, the prey panics and struggles for its life.

"Hmmmm. How amusing." Deidara stated, taking a step towards Ino. "_You're_ the person I'm supposed to capture? How pathetic."

Ino backed away in terror, trying to get away from her hunter as far as possible. "Stay- Stay Away from me!" Ino cried, trembling. "Or I'll... or I'll-"

"Or you'll what? Tremble me to death?" Deidara mused, advancing more towards Ino.

She stepped back from her advancing hunter, wanting to get away from him. She could feel her body shake uncontrollably all over while she moved away in panic after each step she took back. Ino's back smacked up against the tree as she looked desperately for an escape, but, unfortunately, there was none.

This little piggy was trapped and nobody was going to save her.

Ino sank down the tree in despair as she looked at the man in horror. "C'mon now. Don't be like that." Deidara stated, putting his hand around Ino's ear.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Don't touch me! What do you want with me any- ahhhhhhhhhh!" Ino trembled, losing her balance on the tree and falling towards the ground.

Her screams rang through the air like bells as she fell down toward the ground. She struggled to grab out for something in her predicament, but failed as she kept on flailing around.

Ino sensed that she was going to hit the bottom, so she closed her eyes to dull out her senses her around her. She wanted to die with no pain, no struggle, and no effort to live. Even if it was a death of falling, she didn't want it to be agonizing and unbearable. Ino wanted to feel nothing, just the last breath before her death.

_This is it._ She thought. _I'm going to die now. I might as well accept it. I'm just glad that I wasn't killed by _them.

These thoughts of despair somehow relaxed Ino. These thoughts relaxed her by confirming that she was ready for the next world and that she wasn't afraid to die. She was only frightened by the Akatsuki who controlled her and being killed by him.

_Thump! _As Ino anticipated for the sickening, bone-crunching snap wash over her body but it didn't happen. Instead, she felt the warm arms of someone cradling her from her fall. She slowly opened her beautiful, bright blue eyes, wanting to see if it was God cradling her in His arms or even Shikamaru.

But once she opened them, she regretted it. The person holding her wasn't God or Shikamaru, but one of her pursuers.

"Hahaha… H-H-Hi, there." Tobi stammered, blushing under his mask. "_Boy_! You sure are pretty! Leader sure has good taste!"

"Good work, Tobi." Deidara praised. "Now, just hold her like that and don't let her go."

As soon as Ino heard his voice echo in her ears, she squirmed in Tobi's cradling arms to try to get her freedom back.

"Now, now. Don't be fussy, Ms. –um… Pretty!" Tobi advised, trying to keep a good grip on Ino.

"Gah! Leave me alone, you creepers!" Ino yelled as she rolled off his arms. She swiftly grabbed a tree branch from the second she liberated herself from her catcher.

"Tobi, you dumbass!" Deidara screeched, swooping down on his hawk and hitting Tobi right on the head. "What the hell is wrong with you, huh! You could've knock in her out, hm! You didn't think that she was going to escape or what!"

"I-I-I'm so sorry, Deidara-senpai! Please forgive me! It's just that... she's so gorgeous!" Tobi exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air with glee.

_This is why I miss Sasori._ Deidara stated glumly in his head, shaking his head in disappointment and frustration.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **_Oh, my gawd! I am so sorry for the late update, my fellow readers! I had a really long writer's block/hiatus and I apologize for not updating a chapter. It's been so long that it's depressing, but good to be writing again, too! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, so please review. By the way, this fanfic may be about ten or fifteen chapters long, so brace yourselves! **Major spoiler: There also may be a _lemon_**** chapter that I'm planning... but I really don't like being perverted in my fics. Oh, well! I just have to see how this story progresses as I planned it. Have an awesome Summer!**

Return to Top


	4. Realization

**_A/N: _**Hello, guys! It's me again with an updated chapter! I'm sorry that I haven't updated as promised, but I was soooooo behind in my Anime that I needed to catch up! Not also that, but I had the bad case of writer's block! Gasp! I planned this story, but it's so hard to get it into words!

* * *

><p>"Tobi, go get her!" Deidara ordered menacingly, jabbing a finger in her direction. "<em>Now!"<em>

Unfortunately, Tobi was a little preoccupied at the moment...

"She was just so gorgeous!" Tobi exclaimed once more, putting his hands against the sides of his mask while jumping up and down with glee. "So stunning! So pretty! So light and graceful, and I bet you that she's powerful, too!"

_How is falling out of trees considered graceful? _Deidara thought, turning away from his partner. _Nevermind! I'll just get her myself!_

Deidara jumped off his hawk and bounced on the branches below to meet the ground, leaving Tobi to rant on and on about how gorgeous their soon-to-be member is. Deidara sighed and looked around him to see if the girl was anywhere near them. Unfortunately for them, there was no site of her.

"Hmmfff." Deidara mumbled, irritated. Deidara looked back up at Tobi, but only to see him still ranting on and on about the girl. He frowned and yelled, "Hey, doofus! Can you see anything up there!"

No reply back, but only the sound of a ranting indiot who isn't listening.

Deidara frowned and put his hands on his hips. "Hello, earth to Tobi! Oi, are you even listening to me, hm?"

"Oh, so beautiful and stunning! It's almost radiant! Oh, yes, yes! And eyes, like the color of the sky and her skin- milky and white! And hair soooo beautiful and..." Tobi trailed off into his rant, as a deadly growl erupted from Deidara's throat. But Tobi seemed to have ignored that, too.

_That idiot!_ Deidara screeched in his head, grabbing a rock from the ground. _What the hell? Why is he so focused on the girl and her looks, rather than the mission to get the girl?_

"... oh, how like an angel! And a body so..."

Deidara's body shook with rage while he unclenched and clenched the rock the he held in his hands. He traced his thumb over the rough edges and the smooth bumps that went across on the rock, feeling it's texture. The rock was a decent size. It was grey and it was big as a hot dog and wide as his hand. The perfect rock to throw at Tobi.

Deidara glared at Tobi -who was pretending to dance with someone- and scowled in annoyance. He brought his hand behind him and thrust his hand outward towards his target.

"...and lashes so lon- Ow! That hurt!" Tobi hollered, rubbing his head. "Who did that?"

"Look down here, idiot!"

"Oh! Hi, senpai! Is there something wrong?" Tobi asked, his voice innocent and oblivious. "Do you, by chance, know who hit that rock on my noggin?"

"You moron, it was me!" Deidara screamed, stomping his foot. "Can you use what little brains you have to focus on this mission? Hmmm."

"Y-Y-Yes, senpai! I'm sorry." Tobi stuttered.

"I don't want you apology! I want your help!" yelled Deidara, his face red from rage. "Now, I'll repeat myself _again"_ -Deidara pushed out that last word slow and deliberate for his idiot of a partner to understand his agitation- "do you see anything up there?"

Tobi looked around him like a curious child looking around for something extraordinary, but he shrugged his shoulders in response. "Nope. Nothing. Sorry, senpai."

_Great! _Deidara thought wryly. _Just my luck! I can't find one tiny, insignificant girl! How simple could it possibly be?_

Deidara's anger and irritation was getting the better of him again. He bit his lip in order to calm himself down and he licked the warm, crimson liquid that seeped out. He took deep breaths to calm himself down, while he held onto a tree for support.

_This is my chance. _Ino thought, hiding behind a tree while gripping onto a kunai knife. _Now if I could just get closer, I could use my Shintenshin no Jutsu or my Shinten Bunshin no Jutsu and take them both out, but my Shinten Bunshin no Jutsu only works thirty-five percent of the time and..._

Ino trailed off in her thoughts, already thinking of the horrifying, dark things that's locked in her hunter's head. She didn't want to know what terrible things were going through his mind. Although her jutsu allows her to take control of her enemy, their thoughts are still able to creep in if they are persistently fighting her jutsu.

_I don't want to know what's happening in that mind of his, so I just have to go with plan B_. Ino wrapped a paper bomb to her kunai knife and she edged closer to her target. _I hope this works. If not, I'll just have to fight!_

Deidara was distracted and didn't notice the blonde slowly creep behind him, while he was trying to calm down. Tobi, on the other hand, didn't notice because he was sulking at Deidara's feet, apologizing for his stupidity.

"Oh, senpai! Please don't be mad at me!" Tobi cried, kissing his senpai's feet on his knees. "I won't ever do it again! I promise! Just don't be mad at me anymore!" Tobi continued kissing Deidara's feet and apologizing.

"If you don't shut up and leave me alone, I'm going to get _more_ angry than I already am!" Deidara growled, his face buried in his right arm. Tobi leapt up into the air with his arms above his head and started apologizing hysterically, as he crumpled to his senpai's feet, sobbing. Deidara pinched his eyes shut and he was leaning against a tree, breathing heavily. Deidara wanted to focus on anything but the mission and to rid his mind of Tobi. He needed time to think; to calm down. He needed a thought to distract him from his anger.

_Calm down. _Deidara cooed to himself. _Think of something to calm yourself down. Ahhh, yes. Art. Art- the most beautiful thing in the world. It's the most terrific thing on earth and no one can take it away from me! Mother nature and artists alike know how to capture the eyes of many beings, and leave them gawking at their work! Everyone marvels at it's stunning perfection and art is always a bang. Art is-_

Deidara burst his eyes opened and turned around quickly, narrowly missing the kunai knife that scratched his cheek. The kunai knife struck at the tree that Deidara was leaning against; the paper bomb hidden around the ring.

Deidara looked behind and he smiled and brought his left hand to his cheek. Blood smeared his fingertips and he smiled broadly. "Well, whaddaya know?" Deidara mused, still smiling. "She's still here, and it looks like she wants to fight. I'm going to enjoy this. Come out, come out, little pig-"

_BOOM!_ Ino's paper bomb went off, engulfing everything within it's range. It seems that Deidara didn't realize that Ino concealed the paper bomb around the ring.

Ino jumped out from a nearby tree and she waited for the smoke to clear.

_Too easy_. She thought. _But still..._

She was compelled to check anyway and what she found were two bodies burnt beyond recognition. The only things that remained were the taunting cloaks that were being eaten by the flames.

Ino winced and turned away, disgusted at the sight but she sighed a breath of relief and let her guard down.

_Good grief. _Ino thought_, _clutching her chest. _I never thought it would be this easy. They really got distra-_

_Poof! _The two bodies disappeared and Ino's eyes widened in horror as she frantically looked around for her hunter. Ino looked up above her and gasped in fright. Hovering above her head were at least five or more clay hawks, diving rapidly toward her. Ino jumped to the nearest tree to dodge the massive bird. She turned and straightened her back, only to see the bird explode and set everything in it's range aflame. Ino held the tree for support as the ground trembled beneath her.

She narrowed her eyes at the balls of flame and puffs of smoke that lay before her.

_Wait a minute... This is the Akatsuki that Shikamaru was talking about a few weeks ago! The one who uses exploding clay. _Ino exclaimed in her head._ He supposedly blew himself up, but Shikamaru doubted that he was dead and he was right._

Ino pursed her lips and chewed on her thumbnail nervously, as she strained her brain to remember any further details.

_Shikamaru mentioned that the explosives could take any shape in any size. _Ino considered carefully. _He also mentioned that he was a long range fighter, as well._

Ino grit her teeth at her last thought and she cursed silently under her breath. Unfortunately for Ino, long range fighting wasn't one of her best strengths.

The smoke was starting to clear and Ino heard voices close by.

"Tobi, you idiot!" Deidara boomed. "Stop groping me! I'm trying to get the girl! I'm trying not to _kill _her! Now, stop tugging on me like a helpless brat and leave me alone! Hmmm!"

"Y-Yes, senpai!" Tobi stammered, scrambling away form his senior.

"Just leave this to me, un!" Deidara announced confidently.

Ino saw his shadow take form and she jumped out of the tree and she dashed out of the area, not looking back. Not looking back at her hunter; not looking back at his twisted, triumphant smile; not looking back at the fear she felt.

Only looking back to the name that kept echoing in her head.

_Deidara._

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: _**The end of a gorgeous chapter, chaaaa! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I'm using the jutsu's Japanese names instead of the English ones. I like the Japanese version better. Anyway, I have little surprise coming in a few chapters and it's explosive!


End file.
